


In The Pink

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Lee Taeyong, Deepthroating, Dildos, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, taeyong is getting that bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: [April 18, 2020, 11:21 PM] User TyongTyong was just live: "I fuck myself with my new vibrating dildo so hard I cry! 💖"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	In The Pink

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, its my birthday today lmao. since i cant do anything remotely interesting or exciting to celebrate, this is my present to myself. we love quarantine <3
> 
> oh also this is based on taeyong's most recent [solo livestream](https://www.vlive.tv/video/182375), he just really looked like a camboy and i couldnt resist lol

Once he went live, Taeyong sat and waited for his viewers to roll in. He chewed idly on a fingernail as he watched display name after display appear within the feed. He smiled at the handful of familiar usernames, his loyal followers already popping in to see him.

“Hey guys,” He said once enough people had arrived, “How have you been?”

He looked over some comments. “You like my glasses? Thank you! They’re new.”

His view count was now over a hundred, and he sat back a little in his chair.

“I can’t wait to get started tonight. It feels like it’s been forever.”

He glanced over his shoulder at his bed, a small smirk spreading on his lips.

“I actually have a surprise for you guys…”

He rolled his chair back closer to his bed, and reached out to grab something that had been hidden behind him. He rolled back to his desk, cradling it between his hands, and grinned up at the camera.

“This is my new baby!”

It was a dildo, bright pink, silicone, with a realistic head and defined veins. Taeyong held it in his palm with one hand behind it like a beauty guru showing off a new mascara set. He giggled as he watched the comments and tips roll in, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I ordered it a while ago and it finally arrived! I think my roommate knew what it was when he saw the package, though,” He said with a laugh. “But look, guys! Watch this!”

He turned it over and pressed the base, then flashed a wide-mouthed smile at the camera when it started buzzing.

“Isn’t that exciting? Finally, my first vibrator!” He giggled happily, and his excitement was evidently shared by the passionate viewers in the comments. “It is a bit smaller than I had hoped, though. Only eight inches.” He shrugged, turning it over carefully in his hands. “But it’ll work just fine, of course.”

He hummed softly, his eyes grazing over the comments that rolled by. He was wearing a thin faux-wool coat with nothing underneath, the slight dip of his pale chest visible.

“ _I want to fuck your tits_ ,” Taeyong read from the stream of comments, and he laughed. “I wish I had actual tits, these are so flat in real life.” He ran a finger between his pecs, his tongue catching between his teeth for a moment. “It would be hard to fuck them, I think. But thank you.”

He slipped his hand under his coat and cupped one of his pecs. He smiled when he pinched his nipple.

“You guys wanna see?” He asked, then undid the last buttons of his coat and slipped it off onto the floor. He pushed his chair back a bit to give his viewers a clear shot of his bare chest and stomach, then brought his hand back up to keep playing with his nipple. His other hand was clutching his dildo, rubbing a thumb half-mindedly along its length.

“I’ve been waiting to play with this for so long,” Taeyong murmured as he brought the dildo up to get a better look at it. “It’s so pretty.”

He held it with both hands, close enough to his face that he could lean forward and kiss it, so he did. He planted a brief little kiss on the tip, then lapped around the head. Little kitten licks along its length, and then he was pushing the tip into his mouth. He sucked on it, testing the feeling, and glanced up to see a handful of approving comments. He smiled with his eyes as he pushed the dildo a little deeper, in and out for a few moments, then he pulled it out with a slick pop.

“You guys wanna see me deepthroat this?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

He only needed to see one response before he was sliding the dildo back into his mouth. He dipped his head down and pushed the toy in deep with no hesitation, then moaned like a proper porn star once it was finally as far into his throat as possible. He glanced up at his screen and saw the way his throat was bulging from the mass, and he groaned again and swallowed around it, which made him gag. His whole body lurched, but he kept the toy right where it was, even when his eyes started to well up with tears. When he finally moved the dildo out, it was only to thrust it back in, and he choked wetly when it slammed against the back of his throat. His huge, watery eyes were following the comments that raced across his screen.

_god i wish i could fuck ur throat like that_

_u take it like such a good little slut_

_delicious twink_

_if only that was my cock_

Taeyong thrusted the toy in and out of his throat, forcing it as deep as he could every time, all the while slurping and choking as loud as he could.

Once it seemed like most of his viewers were satisfied, he finally pulled himself off the toy. He sputtered and coughed a few times as he took off his glasses for a moment to wipe at his eyes. As he set his frames gingerly back onto his face, he cleared his throat to speak.

“Not as good as the real thing, I’ll be real.” His voice was already hoarse.

He giggled and shook his head, gazing down at his dildo slick with saliva.

“Let’s see how it feels in my cunt!” He beamed, with a sweet smile to perfectly contrast his words.

He stroked the dildo a few times, smiling at it fondly, then moved his chair back a little further. He pulled his pants down and kicked them off. He started to reach for his underwear, when something on his screen caught his eye and he quickly leaned forward to inspect it.

“Hrm?” He said, brows furrowed and head cocked. “You guys aren’t tipping as much as usual. What gives?” He watched his screen for a few moments before continuing. “Do you not want to see me fuck myself with this? I was so excited to show it to you guys!” His eyes were wide and sad as he frowned. “Hmm… I’m gonna need at least a hundred more dollars if I’m gonna go any further.”

He waited for a bit, watching the sudden influx of money sent his way. His requested amount was reached within the minute, but he held off a little more. It wasn’t until he had gained an additional three hundred dollars that he finally smiled and leaned back again.

“Thank you guys so much!” He said brightly. “You’re all the best.”

He slipped his underwear off and onto the floor, then leaned back and slung one leg over the arm of his chair to reveal his hole. He grinned when his viewers took in the sight of his plug, bright pink to match his dildo.

“Do you like it?” He asked. He rubbed a finger along his rim, just barely brushing the plug, and whined quietly. “Another surprise for you guys. Didn’t wanna make you wait too long for the real thing.”

Taeyong slipped his finger through the loop and tugged gently. It slid out easily. He smiled and held it up for the camera, giving his viewers a good look, then placed it carefully on his desk. He took the bottle of lube that had been waiting on his desk, squeezed some onto his hand, and stroked his dildo before lining it up to his eager hole.

“Are you guys ready?” Taeyong asked, the head of the toy hovering centimeters from his quivering entrance.

“Fuck, yes,” He breathed right as the tip reached his rim. He pushed it steadily in, deeper and deeper, soft whines bubbling from his lips with every inch. “So big, so big,” He whimpered under his breath, then made a smooth hum of satisfaction once it was all the way inside, his back arching.

With hooded eyes he skimmed over a few comments.

“It feels _so_ good, guys,” He said with a small giggle.

He moved it out a bit, relishing the drag against his walls, and whimpered when he pushed it in deep again.

He started to stroke his own cock for a bit, but when he picked up the pace of the dildo thrusting inside him, he moved his free hand up to his lips instead. He bit down on two of his fingers, struggling to focus on his comments as the toy moved in and out of him.

One comment in particular caught his attention. _dont forget the vibrator!_

He smiled and reached down to the base of the dildo. He pressed the button and immediately gasped and arched his back further, crying out.

“Oh fuck,” He gasped, “That feels so fucking good.”

He pressed the button again and the vibration kicked up to the second level, and he moaned loudly.

“This has eight levels,” He sputtered, “How far do you guys think I can go?”

_eight_

_all the way_

_level 9_

  
  


He grinned and pushed the button once more. He craned his head back and whimpered, thrusting the toy a little faster.

“Mmm, shit,” He moaned, biting hard on his fingers with only one eye open to keep an eye on his comments. “God, it already feels so intense, and there are still _five_ more levels.”

He stayed on level three for a while, fucking himself steadily as he squirmed and whimpered.

“Tell you what,” He said between moans, “For every hundred dollars I get from you guys, I’ll kick it up to the next level. Sound good?”

Just as expected, everyone was desperate to see just how unraveled Taeyong could get. The cash was rolling in at speeds that were certain to sufficiently pay Taeyong’s rent, and it wasn’t long until he was pressing the button again, and again, until he was crying out with every thrust on level five.

“Three more,” He gasped, his eyes barely open and his face red and sweaty. He looked properly fucked out already, his light brown hair sticking to his forehead and glasses slightly skewed on his face.

Another hundred dollars reached.

Level six brought actual tears to Taeyong’s eyes, and he knew his eyeliner had long been doomed. His mouth was gaping, and he was caught between wanting to stroke his cock, massage his rim, play with his nipples, or suck on his fingers. He settled on gripping the arm of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white, his other hand struggling to keep up the pace of ruthlessly fucking himself with his toy.

“Already?” He cried when the next goal was already reached. “You guys want me dead!”

Level seven made him wail so loud his roommate was _sure_ to hear him. He tried covering his mouth, but it did little to muffle his cries. He was breathing hard and fast, and he had to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes open to watch the live feed.

“Feels so good, feels so good,” He whimpered mindlessly. “Mmm, fuck, such a good cock.”

Finally, the last goal.

He heaved a ragged breath and pressed the button one last time.

With a sharp moan that was closer to a shriek, his legs involuntarily kicked out, making his raised leg slip from his chair’s arm. He scrambled to adjust himself, not wanting to obscure his fans’ view of his stretched, wrecked hole. He kept his other hand clapped over his mouth, and he had to keep stopping himself from rolling his eyes back in his head.

“This is insane,” He groaned, and every thrust of the dildo deep within him made him yelp. “Ohh, god, yes, so fucking _good_.”

The chat was going crazy, and his viewers’ words did nothing to stall Taeyong’s oncoming orgasm.

“Soon, soon, soon,” He spluttered, no longer able to keep up the rhythm of his hand controlling the toy. “Are you guys as close as I am? Oh, _fuck_ \--”

He squinted at his screen, blinking through his tears to read a particular comment.

“You’ll give me three hundred dollars if I say your name while I cum?” He leaned back again and closed his eyes, his head tilting back against the headrest of his chair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s coming, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking--”

His back arched as far as it could, his head tilted all the way back, his mouth gaping, as he shoved the dildo in deep one last time and came with a strangled, high pitched moan. He made sure to cry out the username of the viewer who requested it, cutting himself off mid-moan to shout _honey97_. After the highest point was over, he slumped down in his chair, his entire body jelly.

The vibrator inside Taeyong was quickly becoming a painful level of stimulation, and with shaky hands, he pulled it out and switched it off, then set it at the end of his desk. Slumped in his chair, he looked at himself on his screen, and felt a thrill of satisfaction at how thoroughly fucked out he looked. His hair was matted to his forehead, entire body shiny with sweat, face red and smeared with makeup.

“I look disgusting,” He said with a laugh.

It took him a moment to regain his energy, and when he was finally able to check back in with his viewers, he saw a three hundred dollar deposit from one faithful user.

“Thanks for keeping your promise, _honey97_ ,” Taeyong said, his voice tired and scratchy. “And thank you everyone else so, so much for your support. I wish I could stay longer to chat, but I’ve got some important business to attend to right after this. I hope you all have a wonderful day or night! Love you guys so much!”

With the sweetest smile to contrast how filthy the rest of Taeyong looked, he waved his fans goodbye and ended his livestream.

He turned his chair to look at the shiny pink dildo sitting on his desk. He stared at it quietly for a moment, just admiring, then picked it up and moved on shaky legs over to his bed. He flopped heavily down on his mattress and spread out, relishing his restored privacy.

“Okay, babe,” He said to the toy in his hands, “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me ur feedback, it keeps me motivated! thank u so much for reading!!!


End file.
